1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to shutter glasses and a display apparatus including the same. More particularly, the apparatuses and methods relate to shutter glasses and a display apparatus including the same, which enables a user to control the display apparatus while wearing the shutter glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may display a two-dimensional (2D) image or a three-dimensional (3D) image according to its characteristics. Each of a user's two eyes have a different view angle and accordingly may recognize an object in three dimensions. With such principle in mind, a 3D image is divided into left eye images and right eye images, which are alternately displayed on the display apparatus. The display apparatus includes shutter glasses which operate in a manner corresponding to the left eye images and the right eye images.
When a user wears shutter glasses, left eye images and right eye images are displayed, by frame, on the display apparatus, and shutter glasses selectively open or shut with regard to a user's two eyes as a left-eye image or a right-eye image is displayed in a frame unit. That is, when the display apparatus displays a left eye image, the shutter glasses open a left eye shutter. On the contrary, when the display apparatus displays a right eye image, the shutter glasses open a right eye shutter and allow a user to recognize the 3D effect of the image.
Therefore, a user may consider it inconvenient to manipulate a remote control to control the display apparatus while wearing the shutter glasses in order to view a 3D image displayed on the display apparatus.
Further, it is not easy for a user to recognize the proper distance and angle with respect to the display apparatus necessary to fully enjoy the 3D image of the display apparatus.